Transistors are semiconductor devices that are commonly found in a wide variety of integrated circuits. When a voltage is applied to a gate of the transistor that is greater than a threshold voltage, the transistor is turned on, and current may flow through the transistor. When the voltage at the gate is less than the threshold voltage, the transistor is off, and current does not flow through the transistor.
One type of transistor is a multiple-gate field-effect transistor (MuGFET), which is a FET that has more than one gate in a single transistor device. Furthermore, one type of MuGFET is a FinFET. A FinFET is a nonplanar, multiple-gate transistor formed upon or within a semiconductor substrate.